A Common Thief
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius is not happy with his son when Draco steals sweets from Theodore Nott. Written for KaibaGirl17, who wanted to see some more Lucius/Draco stories.


**Author's Note****: This story takes place before Draco starts at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy absolutely hated thieves. To him, they were among the lowest and the filthiest of society. Thieves also further proved to him why Mudbloods needed to be eliminated, as most of the thieves that had tried to rob Lucius in the past had in fact been Mudbloods.

Malfoys had been many things. To most people, Malfoys had been many horrible things. But as long as Lucius was living, no Malfoy would ever be a common thief as if they were some common, filthy Mudblood.

* * *

Several Pureblood families came over to Malfoy Manor on one afternoon.

Since Mr. Nott, the Goyles, the Crabbes, and the Parkinsons all had children, Narcissa ordered the house-elves to make some sweets.

Lucius talked with Mr. Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson for a while because of his proper breeding. Eventually, though, he excused himself in order to do some "Ministry business." In actuality, Lucius had gotten tired of the less-than-intelligent conversation.

* * *

Lucius passed by his small library on his way to his personal study. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Theodore Nott was sitting by himself on a sofa, an open book on his lap.

"Theo, what are you doing in here?" Lucius asked gently. "Why aren't you outside with Draco and the others?"

"I didn't feel like playing Quidditch, Mr. Malfoy," Theodore answered politely.

Lucius frowned slightly to himself. He knew from Theodore's previous visits to the manor that the boy was very studious, and he had told Draco more than once to take that into consideration when deciding on what activity to do.

Lucius had also told Draco more than once that he was supposed to entertain his guests. Well, Draco was clearly not entertaining his guest Theodore, as Draco was outside playing while Theodore was sitting inside reading.

"It's all right, though," Theodore spoke. "I rather be by myself anyways."

"I was the same way when I was a child," Lucius responded.

Lucius had never been allowed to play as a child, as his father had not considered that to be "proper" behavior for a Pureblood child.

Lucius's childhood had been all about studying and learning how to be a proper Pureblood.

"Did you enjoy the sweets that Narcissa had the house-elves make?" Lucius asked Theodore.

Lucius's mother had died in childbirth, and his father had never had any sweets made for his only son. Abraxas Malfoy would have never considered doing such a thing.

Lucius, however, intended for Draco to have a happier childhood than he had been allowed to have.

"Um, yes, they were very good," Theodore said in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Was there something wrong with them?" Lucius pressed, ready to punish the house-elves if they had made less than satisfactory sweets for his son and his friends.

Theodore hesitated for a moment before admitting in a sheepish voice, "I didn't get to eat any sweets. Draco took mine."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. He had most definitely taught his son better than that.

There was no way that Lucius Malfoy was going to allow his son to be a common thief.

Draco was a Pureblood, not some filthy Mudblood.

Lucius was not going to tolerate his son acting like a Mudblood.

"Go to Narcissa," Lucius gently told Theodore. "I'm sure that she has some extra sweets that you can have."

Lucius then turned and left the room.

* * *

It didn't take Lucius long to find his son once he was outside.

Draco was performing tricks on his Comet Two Sixty. On the ground below, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson were watching in awe.

Draco had always loved to show off in front of his friends.

"Draco Malfoy, come down here now!" Lucius ordered.

The young boy was quick to obey. He had heard before his father's "I mean business" voice.

"Yes, Father," Draco inquired in a somewhat timid voice. He knew that he was in trouble for something.

"I need to speak with you for a moment," Lucius spoke.

He then turned to Gregory, Vincent, and Pansy. "Why don't you children go inside and get some refreshments? It's a little warm out here today."

"Yes, it is, sir," Pansy quickly agreed.

Gregory and Vincent nodded their agreement.

The three children then made their way into the manor.

Lucius, meanwhile, turned his attention back to his son.

"Follow me," the older Malfoy hissed.

* * *

Draco followed his father to his personal study.

"What did I do now?" Draco complained.

"Theo," Lucius answered simply.

"What about him?" Draco pressed. "It's not my fault that he's a bit of an oddball."

"What have I told you about guests?" Lucius asked.

"That I'm supposed to entertain them," Draco mumbled.

"Then why was Theo all by himself in the library while you and the others were outside?" Lucius demanded.

Draco looked down at the floor. He couldn't think of a satisfactory answer to give to his father.

It also didn't help that Draco knew that his father was fond of Theodore because of the boy's studious nature.

"And while we're on the subject of how to properly treat guests," Lucius continued, "has there ever been a time when I told you that it was acceptable to steal from them?"

"I didn't steal anything from Theo," Draco protested. "He doesn't have anything I want."

"Not even sweets," Lucius spoke in a soft but deadly voice.

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Why did you steal from Theo?" Lucius asked.

"Because I wanted more sweets," Draco answered.

"Then why didn't you go to your mother?" Lucius pressed. "She would have gladly given you more."

"Because that would have taken too long," Draco whined. "Besides, it's not my fault that Theo is so weak that even an infant could steal from him."

Lucius raised up his cane to strike his son. His own father had beaten him for less.

Draco immediately cowered.

"Not so strong now, are we?" Lucius taunted cruelly, sounding eerily like his father.

Draco whimpered. A single tear escaped from his eye.

Abraxas Malfoy had tortured all the tears out of his son.

_I'm just like my father,_ Lucius thought in horror. _I swore to myself when Draco was born that I wouldn't be like him._

Lucius lowered his cane.

"It's all right, Draco," he spoke, his voice now gentler. "I'm not going to strike you as if you were some common Mudblood because you're not one. That's why I'm really upset. I don't want you ending up being some common thief. That's what Mudbloods do. You, on the other hand, are a Pureblood and a Malfoy. You have to be better than the Mudbloods."

Draco looked at his father with hesitant, wide eyes for several moments.

Lucius's eyes softened. He didn't want his son being afraid of him as he had been afraid of his father.

Lucius didn't want Draco hating him as he had hated his father.

"Does this mean that I'm not in trouble?" Draco finally asked in a somewhat hopeful voice.

Lucius could not help but be somewhat amused by his son's boldness and tenacity.

Lucius had often been the same way with his father.

Abraxas Malfoy had not been amused.

But Lucius was not going to be like his father. He was going to be better than his father.

"Oh, you're still in trouble, but I have thought of a more appropriate punishment," Lucius spoke. "I was going to have the house-elves make you a nice dessert for after dinner tonight, but I think you can go without that tonight. Don't you?"

Draco just nodded his head, knowing that he could have received a lot worst punishment.

"And," Lucius began.

Draco resisted the temptation to groan. He should have known it was going to get worse.

"I want you to apologize to Theodore for not being a good host to him and for stealing from him, and I want you to this in front of your other friends," Lucius continued.

Draco didn't want to apologize about anything in front of Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent (that would be so embarrassing), but the look on his father's face made it clear that he would not be getting out of doing exactly that.

"Yes, Father," Draco finally said.

Lucius smiled his approval.


End file.
